


Angel and Demon

by prisxnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Oh Sehun, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Past Lives, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Well I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisxnini/pseuds/prisxnini
Summary: "It's been 200 years, Kai. Both of you died as humans a long time ago. You sinned and he didn't. He wouldn't remember any memories." Chanyeol tries to put some sense."Kai, your past lover is Shixun, not Sehun,""Hyung, Do you think you know Shixun better than me? It's a name change, he's still Shixun on the inside. Once you enter heaven your memories get erased and stay with the name their leader gives him." Kai hisses.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I hope you will like it. If there’s any mistake please forgive me. :)

Sehun spreads his white wings through the clouds, eyes closed feeling the fresh air against his soft cheeks. He loves flying freely like this when he is free of duties.

A small smile spreads across his face when he spots Minseok flying over one cloud, "Minseokie~" he calls sweetly. Minseok glances at him and stops his wings "Sehunnie, what are you doing?" he asks slowly flying closer to the younger male.

"Just getting some fresh air," he replies taking another deep breath. "Be careful Sehunnie, you know what's going on right?" he raises his eyebrows at the younger male. Sehun nods "I will be careful, hyung. Don't worry." he reassures the older angel.

"If you say so, Sehunnie. I'll get going now. I still have some duties to do." Minseok says. "Be safe hyung!" Sehun reminds flying away from the elder. 

Their leader warned all the angels in heaven that the demons are trying to attack them and they might even kidnap angels to taint them and torture them. Sehun is an angel with no sins at all he's just pure white that makes the demons want him more.

He flaps his wings slowly as if he is floating freely, he closes his eyes when the cold wind starts blowing, he is confused just a minute ago the temperature is higher than this. What happened?

Suddenly the wind gets strong making his wings unable to move, it feels like somebody is controlling his movements. When he opens his eyes he sees a dark shadow above him. 

The Shadows has horns and a big jet black pair of wings, his breath hitched. He wonders if it is the demons their leader warns about or it is just a big bird flying above him.

All of a sudden a strong arm wraps around his slim waist, "Hello Angel." a husky voice whispers against the shell of his left ear. "Please let go of me," he pleads, trying to wriggle out of the hold but his body cannot move, at all.

"What are you going to do now, little angel?" the said man growls. Sehun swears he got goosebumps at the deep voice. "Who...Who are you?" Sehun breathes out still fighting to get out of the grip.

"Kai, king of the demons." the demon introduces himself but his hand around Sehun never gets loose. "K-Kai, please let me go. What do you-ah" his words get cut off by a handkerchief shoves in front of his nose.

That was the last thing he remembers before blacking out completely.

-//-

Kai stares intensely at the angel he kidnapped. Long lashes, soft cheeks, extraordinary nose shape, small pink kissable lips and not to mention his beautiful wings, the angel is indeed very beautiful. The most beautiful thing he is laid his eyes on.

He notices how the angel's eyes are slowly opening and revealing his cacao eyes, a small gasp escapes Sehun's lips when he sees Kai staring at him. If looks could kill Sehun would be dead by now.

Sehun slowly sits up on the bed the demon placed him on, "Kai, Can you please send me back to heaven? I belong there, not here." he tries to explain to the demon whose eyes start glowing red. 

His rough hand grabs Sehun's face "Are you trying to provoke me, little angel?" he asks in a dangerously low voice. The angel keeps his gaze low and his mouth shut. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asks grabbing the angel's face harder. Sehun whimpers in pain "I'm sorry, please let me go." he pleads.

He lifts his face to look at the demon, whose eyes are no longer red. "Kai, I can't be here. I'll die if I don't return to heaven," he whispers with wobbling lips.

"Then die. You're not going anywhere. Mark my words." the demon hisses. Kai didn't kidnap the angel just to let it go again, no. If he can remember Sehun then why can't the other?

"Jongin, where do you-" another demon's words were cut off when he spots Sehun, an angel in the demon's place. Jongin? Sehun thought that names sound really familiar.

"Is it him?" Chanyeol, Kai's brother, asks eyeing Sehun. Kai nods "Yeah he is.", Soon two teenagers enter the room. "He's so beautiful." Jeno blurts as soon as he sees Sehun.

"He's an angel!" Jaemin gasps when he spots the white wings. "Hyung, is it your Shixun?" Jeno asks their older brother. Kai glares at the two boys.

The angel furrows his eyebrows. Shixun? Why did the little demon call him that? Does Kai know him? But he has never seen the demon until now.

The demons exit his room leaving the angel alone, when Kai is out of sight Sehun tries to communicate with heaven but the telepathy is blocked. He tries to spread his wings when he spots a window but that doesn't work too. None of his angel powers are working.

-//-

"Kai, why did you do that?" Chanyeol asks his younger brother who he thinks really lost his mind to literally kidnap Sehun from heaven. "I can't keep living without him, hyung." Kai sighs closing his eyes.

"It's been 200 years, Kai. Both of you died as humans a long time ago. You sinned and he didn't. He wouldn't remember any memories." the older demon tries to put some sense.

"Exactly, I want him to remember me, no, us. He broke my heart as a human that's why I sinned and here I am. He can't break me as an angel too. My powers are stronger than him. I indeed am the king of demons. I'm still your king, hyung." the demon king reminds.

"Kai, your past lover is Shixun, not Sehun," 

"Hyung, Do you think you know Shixun better than me? It's a name change, he's still Shixun on the inside. Once you enter heaven your memories get erased and stay with the name their leader gives him." Kai is basically hissing at his brother.

"If you know what you are doing then, I won't say anything." Chanyeol backs out then spread his glowing redwing and flies out of the window.

Kai sighs, How many more years Shixun? How much more misery until you come back to me?. He walks back to the room Sehun is in, He could see Sehun chewing on the fluffy cloud bread. Kai had it specially made for the angel. 

Well, at least the angel is eating. 

-//-

"Angel, what do you want to eat today?" Kai asks staring at the angel drawing pictures with his fingertips which produce glitters. Sehun sighs "Nothing," he replies.

A frown appears on the demon's face "You can't starve yourself. You'll lose your energy." Kai says standing in front of the latter. "I'm going to die if I don't get fresh air anyway." Sehun shrugs

The demon looks at him with a gentle look "C'mon I'll take you to a place which has plenty of fresh air." Sehun blinks the latter "Are you serious?".

"I promise." 

Soon the angel and the demon are flying, Kai is leading Sehun to the said place. Never once Kai turns to look at the angel not worrying the angel would escape. Well, that is because he gets control over Sehun's movement.

He could move Sehun with the movements of his fingers if the angel try anything funny. "We're here," Kai announces landing his feet on the ground. Sehun scans the place.

A cliff with many green trees, he literally has no idea where he is in the world. He sucks in a deep breath. The angel's skin glows every time he takes a deep breath.

Kai is stunned by how ethereal the other is. Shixun from 2 centuries ago is too very beautiful, Jongin (Kai's human self) was in love with Shixun like a maniac.

Sehun lifts himself flapping his wings lightly. Floating lightly he sits on one of the tree's branches. The demon is watching every moves the angel makes.

"How did you discover this place?" Sehun asks with curious eyes. "200 years isn't a short time, is it? I come here to dump my misery." the demon answers standing on the edge of the cliff.

"You-you.. have misery?" Sehun questions with a tone Kai wouldn't even hear but the demon has good hearing. "I do have miseries, Sometimes I can't just let go of things without trying." 

"Oh," 

-//-

It's been 2 weeks since Sehun has been here, it's not very bad. Kai didn't torture him like the other angels in heaven were saying. The demon is too caring for such a scary creature, 

He would even admit he has somehow gotten attached to the demon. Kai always gives Sehun attention. He does everything in the way Sehun likes it. 

Sehun loves the feeling of Kai treating him like he is the most important person in the demon's 200 years of life.

The past few days, Sehun's mind is playing flashbacks like whenever he sees Kai smile his mind would play another man who looks exactly like Kai smile.

Like yesterday when he saw Kai writing his mind glitched and play a picture of the unknown Kai doppelganger's face from ages ago. It's weird. 

The man in his mind looks like they're really close. He hears a knock on his door. Jeno smiles at him "Kai wants you to come down and meet him." 

Sehun nods and went out of his room to meet Kai, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Kai asks when he spots the angel walking into his study. " 'M good" he replies taking a seat across the demon.

He sighs before speaking up "Do you want to go back Sehun? I won't hold you back anymore. I don't want you to be in a place where you are not happy." 

At first, his intentions were to torture Sehun till the younger remembers about them but he forgets how much he loves Shixun or how he hates seeing Shixun in pain. He may be the king of ruthless demons but for his lover he's weak.

Something stings the angel's heart "Kai," he whispers, the sudden feeling to break down. He doesn't even know if he still wants to go back. "Kai," he calls again walking towards the demon.

His guts tell him that Kai is someone who he used to love, his fingers softly brush over Kai's face. He knows this face, he used to love that cleft chin. 

Sehun leans in and connects their lips together, Kai kisses the trembling angel passionately. He could never get enough of those lips. Sehun sucks softly on Kai's bottom lip nipping at it.

"Jongin," Sehun whimpers when they break the kiss. He cups both sides of Kai's face "Jonginnie," he repeats.

While their lips were moulding against each other, files and files of memories came back to Sehun. Kai is Jongin, Jongin is his lover 2 centuries ago. Their love for each other never died.

A part of them always belonged to each other even in two different dimensions. "My Jongin," a tear slips Sehun's eyes. "Shixun, do you remember me now?" the demon finally lets out the bad feelings. His Shixun finally remembers him.

"I could never forget you, Jongin. Please don't let go of us again." Sehun cries against Kai's chest. He fists the elder's shirt "I won't, angel. I won't." Kai pecks the younger's temple.

-//-

Sehun goes back to heaven to request to their leader that he no longers want to be in heaven but he would still carry on duties. He wants to live with Jongin after all these years.

The feeling of finally being back in Jongin's arm is so overwhelming. Sehun being the best angel for 2 centuries their leader agrees to the idea. He had to convince the head of angels that his boyfriend is very harmless and just a giant demon who loves cuddles and kisses from Sehun.

"Sehun" Kai rasps when Sehun walks in. "I'm with you now," he exclaims running into Kai's embrace. "Finally, I can have you all to myself now." he groans smelling the top of Sehun's head. 

His hair smells like flowers. 

"Indeed you can now, Jonginnie." Sehun smiles hooking his arms around the demon's neck. "Sehun," Jongin whispers. He just can't believe that the angel is back with him now,

Sehun places a finger on Kai's lips "It's Shixun for you. I'm your Shixun." he says pecking Kai's lips. Kai smiles "I love you, Shixun. My little angel." he finally lets out the words he wants to say.

"I love you too, Jonginnie," Sehun replies. "Wait, would you still be considered as an angel if you commit a sin call lust?" Kai smirks.

"That's only 1 sin and I make an exception just for you, babe," Sehun smirks back. "My Beautiful angel" Kai dives in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated. I don’t really know how ao3 works, yet. Let me know what you think!


End file.
